User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for September 14, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I had a slow start this past week due to the Labor Day holiday and due to some issues going on in RL on Tuesday, the latter of which wound up taking the entire day. It was a red-letter week for the Elegy campaign nonetheless; this morning I can report to y'all that work in English in Elegy Chapter 2.0 is finished, with the English narrative seeing completion late in the day on Thursday. Work on the next section of the campaign, "Tarakh'ga", will commence later today. The work in 2.0 is not entirely finished, of course; work in that Chapter is now solely focused on translating the English text into Kilrathi, which will still take a fair amount of time to complete. Between the two remaining scenes to be translated, there are a total of 91 text blocks, with translation of eleven of those blocks complete and a single syntactic review finished as of this morning. The week was pretty slow overall in terms of translation, with only six blocks of translation and eight reviews completed (but as mentioned earlier I had a slow week in general). In terms of new terms generated for the lexicon, this past week was the slowest I've had in a while - three new terms and three re-purposed terms were added, for a grand total of eleven reverse terms added to the lexicon. The list of new and re-purposed terms for the week was so small that I was able to add it to the lexicon before the close of the day on Friday. On the Aces front, I was able to knock out a stat block for the Brooklyn-class cruiser pretty easily, with work reaching completion there on Wednesday. I did have a day off this past week - the aforementioned Labor Day holiday - and I was able to get some work done that day. Among the things that happened that day, I decided that the narrative was complete enough to pass off to my "creative consultant" (read: my wife) to see what she thought of the story so far. Overall she liked it but she did have two big things that bugged her. The first had to do with the presence of Kilrathi words in the English narrative - there were a few where I had put the English translation of the word in the Kilrathi side of the text but had not done so when the same Kilrathi word appeared again later in the text. She said that there was more than once where she encountered a term where she'd forgotten the translation, forgotten where it had appeard first and had to proceed on context alone. That was definitely a problem, so I took some time on Friday to go through the translated text and correct these instances when they appeared. I think I got them all, though if anyone spots one in the future I would certainly appreciate knowing about it. The other thing she didn't like was the sudden change of perspective from a Kilrathi one to a Terran one with Scene Four - she felt that the scene didn't fit. This one I'm not as certain as to what I should do about it; with Governor Lee being a major antagonist in the campaign, I felt (and still do feel) like she needed to be introduced during the campaign's exposition at the earliest possible time. I did change a little bit of text there in the hope that the shift is not quite as jarring for other readers, but I would like some more input on the matter if anybody would also take the time to read through the story up to this point. Chapter 2.0 of Elegy is, of course, one of the links available through the top bar navigation here at the WCRPG Wiki, or you could just follow this direct link. My Plan for this week is to continue the translation work in Elegy 2.0, and to begin work on the plot in Elegy 2.1. I've got a mission to design there as well, which is work that I anticipate will go by relatively quickly. I did give some thought as to how I will design the mission chapters over this past weekend; right now, I'm thinking of a structure not unlike the one used in Enyo or Vespus (i.e. the WC2 story model, where you've got plot between missions and a little bit (but not as much) during the mission itself). Figuring all that out is the main reason why I didn't leap into work on 2.1 straight away after finishing 2.0 on Thursday. The Endeavour-class carrier is next in the pipe on the Aces front, which may or may not take up a fair chunk of time; it's one of those ships that has a specialized system designed specifically for the Aces, one that doesn't have a close equivalent in WCRPG already, which means I get to design the tech first. I think I should be able to knock it out quickly, but like I said, I'm not entirely sure about that. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on September 21st. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts